


These Things Happen

by Madigranger



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: A Brallie series about what alternately COULD have happened between them.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t thinking about her moms. She wasn’t thinking about Mariana in the next room. The only thing on Callie’s mind was how free she felt in this moment- relieved. 

With every movement, an ounce of stress and frustration was lifted from her shoulders. The feel of Brandon’s arms around her provided the only security and protection she needed from the world. There was no chance for her now to have a family. No chance of becoming one of the Adams-Foster bunch. Jude was safe, and that’s all that mattered. She did what she had to do to save Rita, and she would gladly take the consequences. But tonight, before everyone knew, before the judge found out or moms, Callie wanted to spend one more night giving herself what she really wanted before it too was taken away from her.

Brandon himself was swelling with emotion. Callie was the only one who could ever make him forget the constant anxieties swimming through his mind. What would moms and dad think of this? What if someone hears us? What happens if we get caught? He tried to pretend he didn’t care, and over the noise played the piece in his head he had just preformed hours earlier. He wrote it for her. All of it was always for her. She had inspired him in ways he couldn’t understand. Brandon savored every second he could taste her lips and feel her warm body underneath his, breaking their mouths apart every few minutes to take her in- not just her body, but her face, her eyes, how she looked at him- knowing this would likely never happen again.

As they finished, both panting and sweaty, it was Brandon who first spoke. 

“I love you.” His voice was breathy and strained.

“What?” Was all Callie could say in response. 

“I’m sorry, I- never mind, I shouldn’t have…”

“No, Brandon, I love you, too.” Callie smiled at his the innocent expression on his face, apologizing for stating something so clear to both of them. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. They shared a few more small kisses before rising from the bed to dress. Neither of them were quite sure what to say, and knew that from now on things would most definitely change for the both of them. 

Brandon slowly turned the doorknob, hoping not to make a sound. “Good night,” he whispered, sparing one final look over his shoulder.

“Night, Brandon.” Callie felt each letter of his name on her tongue, and he almost blushed from hearing her say it in such a sleepy, raspy voice. He knew she loved him, just the same as he loved her. The sacrifice she was making though- to go all the way with him and seal the truth of her never being adopted into his family- it broke his heart. He laughed a bit to himself as he crawled into his own bed. That’s what Callie’s best at.

Callie wasn’t ready for the thoughts that came rushing to her when Brandon left. She wanted to cry, and scream for how much she had just given up. Tomorrow, she would care. Tomorrow, she would hurt. Tonight, she allowed herself the simple joy of reliving the night’s events. The memories soon became dreams for the both of them. Dreams, that little did they know, would soon become a very real nightmare.


	2. Part II

To Callie, the drive home from Idllywild was nothing short of awkward. Mariana’s attempt at “small-talk” felt more like an interrogation, making Callie and Brandon wonder how difficult this secret would be to keep. 

“So, what were you guys up to last night?” 

“Oh, I just went to bed. Were you up late, Brandon?” Callie asked, urging him to make up his story. 

“Yeah, I practiced for a little while and then crashed.”

“Like you need the practice! You did great yesterday, seriously!” Brandon and Callie both let out a sigh, relieved that part of the conversation was over.

“Thanks. Hey, what about you? Didn’t you go off somewhere with Matt?” He asked.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that.” Last night seemed to be a dodgy topic for everyone. Instead of continuing the uncomfortable chit-chat, Brandon switched on the radio, the sound of classical music filling the car. Mariana groaned in agony. 

“Why can’t we listen to normal music? With words?”

“It helps me, alright!” Brandon retorted. 

“I like it, it sounds pretty.” Callie smiled at Brandon, momentarily distracting him from driving. Mariana rolled her eyes, and slumped back in her seat. 

When the three of them arrived at home, they were greeted at the door immediately by moms and Jude. All of whom, seemed to be hiding something from them. 

“What’s…going on?” Callie asked nervously.

“You’ll see! Come into the kitchen!” Lena took Callie’s hand and Brandon shrugged, following along. Rita was waiting for them inside, and Callie shot another puzzled look at her moms. Before she could ask, Steph rushed into the good news-

“We heard from Robin, she spoke with everyone at Girls United and…she’s recommending your adoption.” Callie felt her heart drop to the floor, stunned by the news. As her family came rushing towards her in a large group-hug, she began to tear up. Callie was extremely excited, there was no doubt. She couldn’t wait to officially become an Adams-Foster, and finally be safe from the system. Though as hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop the images from flashing in her mind; of her, and Brandon, what they had done. That had to be forgotten. 

Brandon stood outside the circle, putting on his best fake-smile. “Congrats, Callie!” He offered, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

“Oh, Brandon, I left my bag in your car, is it unlocked?” He understood. 

“uh, yeah, I have to get my keyboard anyways.” 

“Hurry back, you two! We need to celebrate,for the adoption and Brandon’s performance- maybe a family night out?” Lena and Steph discussed details and Brandon and Callie slipped away from the commotion. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, there was a strong tension in the air. 

“So, what are we going to-” Brandon began. 

“Nothing. We’re not going to to anything. We can’t. We just have to…erase it, like it never happened.”

“Callie, we can’t just…no, I know, you’re right. It won’t be easy.” Brandon risked clasping her finger in his when they reached the car. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be- I’m happy for you. You deserve a family, and I’m glad it’s mine.” Callie considered hugging him just then, but decided against it. Instead, she tried to convey her feelings in her strong gaze, and lifted her bag out of the back seat. Standing in front of the door to the house, was Jude. Arms folded, with a stern look on his face. 

“Jude, what are you doing?”

“Really Callie? What do you think you’re doing?” Callie looked back to make sure Brandon was out of earshot. 

“Jude, we’ll talk about this later, alright?” Callie tried to push past him, wondering how much he saw. 

“You’re going to get us thrown out again.” His words stung her deeply, as she remembered the time she spent living in the same house as Liam. Her eyes burned now as she faced Jude. He knew he had struck a nerve, and immediately wished to take it back, but held on to what he said. 

“You think what he did to me was my fault? How dare you.” Shoving Jude aside, Callie entered the house and ran upstairs, before the others could see her. 

“Hey, she okay?” Brandon asked Jude when he reached the door. 

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” he lied. “She always does this.”


	3. Part III

The clock on Brandon’s nightstand read 3:35, way to late for anyone in the house to be taking a shower, yet from the other side of the wall, he heard the water running. Springing awake, he went to check it out. He knocked softly on the bathroom door, before pushing it open. 

“Hello?” He hoped to hear a familiar voice reply- but was sure no one would break into their house to use the shower. 

“Brandon?” A nasley voice spoke from behind the curtain. It was Callie. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Callie, I’ll go back to bed.” He heard her sniffle. “A-are you okay? Should I wake moms?”

“No! No, come in and close the door. We need to talk.” The nobs in the shower squealed as Callie shut off the water.

“Um, okay. Don’t you want to get dressed first?” No answer. “Okay…” Brandon stepped closer, and sat down on the closed toilet, waiting for an explanation. 

“Brandon,” she began, her voice weak. “I’m pregnant.”

Unsure whether he heard her correctly, Brandon pulled back the curtain slightly, peering inside. On the floor of the tub, she sat in a ball, her face between her knees as she peered up at him. Though her face was wet from the water, he knew she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, and there was no hint of humor in her expression. He hoped it wasn’t true.

“We-we were so careful, it’s not possible, Callie, you can’t be. Aren’t- aren’t girls just late sometimes, for other reasons?” His voice grew louder, and she motioned for him to be quiet. 

“Yes, that’s true. That’s what I thought, at first. So I-I-” Callie nodded to the sink. On the counter sat what Brandon could only guess was a pregnancy test, a little mark in the window indicating the test was positive. 

“Maybe you didn’t do it right, or maybe you read it wrong or-”

“It’s not the first.” Brandon turned to her, shocked. The reality began to hit him harder, and he struggled not to cry. He had to be there for her before feeling sorry for himself- after all, Callie was the one who would be most effected by all of this. 

“Wait,” Brandon took a deep breath to calm himself, as he noticed how violently Callie was shaking in the tub. “There are still options. These tests are cheap- why don’t you see a doctor, and don’t worry about telling moms until we’re sure. Ok? D-don’t worry, if we have to we can go to my dad first, he might know what to do. I’m sure this has happened to him before.” Brandon tried to joke, and Callie managed a weak smile, but the two of them sat looking into each others eyes, seeing nothing but fear and confusion. Brandon reached over and wrapped a towel around Callie’s back, telling her to get dressed and get some rest. That they would being to sort things out tomorrow. Planting a kiss in her wet hair, he stood to leave. 

“And Callie?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. Just…remember that.” Callie nodded.

“I love you, too.” New tears were streaming down her face, making it harder for Brandon to leave her. As he exited the door leading to his room, neither of them had any way of knowing that Jude was listening in from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, and I honestly haven't read or edited it since then, so forgive any mistakes I may have made!


End file.
